


The Accident

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hogwarts Era, Kissing, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hadn't meant to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tree00faery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree00faery/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday tree00faery!
> 
> You asked for cute and slightly awkward Ron/Harry.

It was an accident.

He hadn’t meant to, really.

When it all came out, it wasn’t anything appallingly embarrassing, or blatantly twisted. He hadn’t been caught perving on him in the showers, or wanking into his Keeper’s gloves. Nothing like that.

All he’d done was failed to tie his shoelace properly, and stumbled because of it.

It didn’t sound monumental, but it was.

He’d started to fall, automatically reached out, and Ron had caught him.

He’d glanced up, a casual ‘thanks’ on his lips, and frozen.

He was only inches from Ron’s face, and from this close, he could see the individual freckles on Ron’s cheeks, the sparse hair on his jaw line that Ron insisted was going to be a beard, one day, and Ron’s eyes, that looked as shocked and wide as his own felt.

 _I could lean in and kiss him, right now, and he wouldn’t have time to stop me_ , he thought, wildly.

Ron’s eyes flicked to Harry’s mouth as though he could read his mind, and he licked his red lips. Harry followed that flash of pink, and felt his cheeks heat.

“Oh,” he heard himself say.

When Ron’s cheeks flushed scarlet and he licked his lips again, he couldn’t help himself. He leaned in close, and after hesitating for a second, his lips millimetres from Ron’s, he kissed him.

It wasn’t all tongues and mouth and saliva. Just a simple pressing of lips, Ron’s pillow-soft beneath his, and his hands tightening a little in Ron’s robes. 

He pulled away slowly, reluctantly. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, though he wasn’t. “Thank you,” he added, then fled.

He risked a glance over his shoulder when he was about to round the corner. Ron was still standing there, looking stunned, and reaching up to touch his own lips as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened.


End file.
